Sur le chemin
by Opalyste
Summary: Quelques mois après le retour de Kyo, celui-ci et Yuya sont en route pour Kyoto. [OS]


Yuya se laissa tomber lourdement sur les fesses et s'adossa contre le grand cerisier. Même si celui-ci n'était plus en fleurs, il n'en restait pas moins majestueux avec son épais feuillage vert. Elle lâcha un léger soupir tout en allongeant ses jambes qui lui paraissaient d'un telle lourdeur après avoir tant marché. Cela faisait près de deux jours qu'elle et Kyo marchaient sous la chaleur écrasante de l'été pour rejoindre Tigre Rouge et Mahiro à Kyoto, ceux-ci ayant invité toute la bande pour une immense fête. Les hôtes n'avaient pas donné de raison particulière mais Yuya avait été plus que ravie de cette invitation puisque cela faisait un bon bout de temps maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous rassemblés autour d'un bon repas. Kyo, lui, était resté impassible quand elle avait lu la lettre, et avait finalement haussé les épaules mais la petite blonde savait qu'au fond, le samuraï n'était pas mécontent de retrouver leurs amis.

Yuya apprécia pleinement l'ombre et la légère brise qui lui caressait la visage et inspira profondément pour ralentir sa respiration qui se faisait haletante, et réguler la température de son corps qui était beaucoup trop élevée. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant.

Il faisait tellement chaud que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait cru suffoquer à cause de l'air lourd de ce mois d'août et avait alors timidement demandé à Kyo de faire une pause. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait ainsi remarqué les gouttes de sueur qui perlait son visage et avait constaté qu'elle n'était la seule à souffrir de la chaleur. La jeune femme avait alors repéré un cerisier à quelques mètres du chemin qu'ils arpentaient, en haut d'une petite colline, et d'un accord commun -enfin, Kyo n'avait pas protesté quand elle avait émis l'idée, elle avait donc pris ça pour un oui-, les deux voyageurs étaient partis en direction de celui-ci.

Yuya sentit un poids s'écrouler à côté d'elle et déjà quelque chose vint chatouiller sa joue droite. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit de longs cheveux bruns appartenant à un certain démon. Elle esquissa un sourire et les balaya d'un revers de main. Dès lors, un grognement sourd se fit entendre mais Yuya préféra l'ignorer et reposa sa tête contre le tronc du cerisier.

Mais Kyo n'aimait pas que son serviteur numéro un l'ignore ainsi. A cette pensée, une idée fleurit dans son esprit et un sourire en coin vint se plaquer sur son visage où son regard rouge était caché par ses paupières closes. Dans un mouvement souple, il se laissa glisser pour s'allonger sur le dos, tout en prenant soin de positionner sa tête sur les cuisses de Yuya.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise, suspendant ses mains en l'air et découvrit Kyo, vraisemblablement bien installé sur ses cuisses comme sur un futon.

« K.. Kyo, qu'est-que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, sentant ses joues s'empourprer par la situation. »

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à répondre et n'ouvrit même pas un œil. Il se contentait de rester immobile malgré les vives gesticulations de Yuya. Cette petite mise en scène avait eu l'effet escompté. Il eut du mal à réprimer un sourire, s'imaginant parfaitement la blonde, paniquée avec le rouge aux joues.

« Kyo ! Reprit Yuya qui essayait de retrouver une contenance. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? KYO ! Finit-elle par s'impatienter.

- Raah, mais arrête de gueuler ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Et remue pas comme ça ! »

Yuya ne put que capituler. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, mais elle était épuisée. Et puis comme ce démon ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et que, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas la force de le repousser, elle se contenta de soupirer bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement et croisa ses bras qu'elle ne savait où poser.

Inconsciemment, elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur Kyo, qui en cet instant, lui semblait serein. Elle détailla chaque parcelle de son visage, en passant par son menton dessiné, ses lèvres fines, son nez aquilin, ses paupières closes et cet halo de longues mèches brunes. Tout chez lui paraissait parfait. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il avait quand même un sale caractère. Oh et puis non, elle l'aimait tel qu'il était. Parce que oui, plus que tout, elle aimait cet homme.

Kyo, quant à lui, qui avait parfaitement senti le regard insistant de la jeune femme blonde sur lui, se délectait d'avance de la prendre sur le fait.

« Bah alors planche à pain ? Tu me reluques pendant que je dors maintenant ? Bon je t'autorise pour cette fois, va, railla-t-il en posant son regard écarlate sur la mine déconfite de Yuya. »

Cette dernière était devenue toute rouge, à la fois gênée et folle de rage. Ce démon venait de lui faire regretter amèrement ces pensées. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, honteuse de s'être faite ainsi avoir.

« Qu... mais... commença-t-elle par bafouiller, C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Et puis c'est toi qui t'ait mis là ! Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! »

Yuya, malgré ses joues en feu, soutint avec véhémence le regard pourtant ardent que lui lança Kyo. Un lourd silence s'installa mais la blonde ne baissa pas pour autant ses grands yeux verts. Après un court instant de flottement, les lèvres de Kyo s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Même embarrassée, elle lui tenait tête. Il fallait avouer que cette fille avait un sacré caractère. Mais il en fallait -et pas qu'un peu- pour marcher aux côtés du grand Kyo aux yeux de démon !

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mal au crâne, céda-t-il finalement. Alors arrête d'être aussi bruyante ! »

Alors qu'il refermait les yeux, Yuya voulu répliquer en l'insultant de tous les noms comme elle le faisait toujours, mais elle se révisa au dernier moment, laissant sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, ses pensées s'entremêlant dans son esprit. Puis elle plissa les yeux, et un sourire moqueur se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu as la mal à la tête, hein ? Moi je dirais plutôt que ça t'arrange d'être sur mes cuisses et de profiter de mon corps de déesse et qu'au contraire, il n'y a aucun problème là dedans, gloussa-t-elle en cognant le front de Kyo de son petit poing. »

Mais elle stoppa net son geste. Ses yeux verts émeraude s'agrandirent et son sourire fier disparut tandis que Kyo rouvrit les yeux en haussant un sourcil.

En l'espace d'un instant, Yuya avait cru ressentir une vive chaleur parcourir toute sa main quand elle avait touché la peau bronzée du front de l'homme aux mille victimes. Une chaleur anormalement violente, presque fiévreuse.

Alors pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé, la jolie blonde osa effleurer de nouveau le front de Kyo, d'abord du bout des doigts, avant d'aplatir totalement la paume de sa main.

« Kyo... Tu es brûlant ! Tu as de la fièvre ! Mais depuis quand ? S'affola-t-elle. »

La chasseuse de primes ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais elle espérait au moins trouver un quelconque indice en se plongeant dans le regard rouge sang de Kyo. Elle avait appris à déchiffrer ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière ces pupilles, dans l'âme de l'homme, même si parfois ce n'était pas pas encore ça. Car Yuya en avait parfaitement conscience, Kyo aux yeux de démon était un être compliqué.

Voyant que Kyo la fixait sans la contredire, sans même la traiter d'idiote, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour mettre le doigt sur la réponse.

« Depuis un bon moment alors... finit-elle par dire en détournant ses prunelles de celles de Kyo. Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ? -Elle souffla- Toujours à faire le fier, hein ?

- J'vois pas le rapport. C'est pas une fièvre à deux balles qui va m'empêcher d'avancer, répliqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

- Ça, je le sais... murmura Yuya à elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Mais ce serait complètement stupide de repartir dans ton état ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune blonde tendit le bras pour atteindre le bagage qu'elle avait apporté avec elle qui contenait quelques affaires de rechange, des provisions, ansi que son -précieux- porte-monnaie, et en sortit un mouchoir en tissu et une gourde d'eau fraîche.

Sous l'oeil attentif de Kyo, Yuya ouvrit la gourde et déversa son contenu sur le morceau de tissu, puis de ses longs doigts fins agiles, elle repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient le front de Kyo et posa le mouchoir imbibé.

« Voilà ! Commenta la jolie blonde d'un ton enjoué. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû emporter les médicaments que m'avait donné Kyoshiro. Mais bon, de toute façon, je doute que tu aurais accepter de les prendre...

- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça envers moi ? »

Yuya lâcha un « hein » et baissa ses yeux ronds vers ceux de Kyo. Elle n'avait perçut aucun sarcasme ou aucune ironie dans le ton de sa voix, qui avait été grave et posée. Quant à l'expression de son visage, il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et ses yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais, comme s'ils pouvaient la transpercer de part en part. Il était sérieux.

Cette question lui rappela celle qu'il lui avait posé dans la Tour Rouge, quand elle l'avait sauvé de l'être démoniaque, demandant pourquoi elle avait une telle confiance en lui. Yuya ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il réitérait.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit je crois ! C'est parce que tu es Kyo, non ? répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire, comme elle l'avait fait trois ans auparavant.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, trancha-t-il.

- Je... Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire alors, fit Yuya, quelque peu déroutée par le comportement du démon. »

Ce dernier souffla et sembla réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi ? Pourquoi hésitait-il ainsi ?

« Je... commença-t-il. Quel genre d'homme suis-je à tes yeux ? »

La jeune blonde n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Que venait-il de lui demander, au juste ? C'était juste la fièvre qui le faisait dire n'importe quoi ou se préoccupait-il de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui ? C'est idiot. Elle l'aimait et il le savait. D'ailleurs, il ne se gênait pas pour la taquiner sur ce point. Mais pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Avait-il des... doutes ? L'esprit de Yuya devint de plus en plus confus. Non, pourquoi Kyo aurait-il des doutes ? Elle avait toujours eu foi en lui et comme preuve, elle l'avait attendu pendant trois ans. Ou alors... doutait-il de lui-même ?

Elle était perdue. Cette question résonnait dans sa tête... _« Quel genre d'homme suis-je à tes yeux ? » _Peut-être était-ce une preuve qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Si c'est le cas, c'est plutôt maladroit, rigola Yuya intérieurement. Malgré toute la maladresse dont Kyo pouvait parfois faire preuve, cela la rendait tout de même heureuse.

Elle se rappela soudainement que la question était restée en suspend. Elle voulait répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

« Eh bien tu es un homme idiot, taciturne, pervers et alcoolique, se moqua-t-elle d'abord. Mais... au delà de ça, tu es l'homme qui a empêché le Japon de sombrer dans les ténèbres, tu es l'homme dernier-né des mibu, tu es l'homme qui a réuni les plus grands samuraïs sur un chemin commun... mais tu es aussi l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance, tu es l'homme qui a sauvé ma vie au péril de la sienne... et... tu es l'homme que j'... »

Yuya avait baissé le tête et le dernier mot restait obstinément coincé au fond de sa gorge. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi cela dégénérait autant.

« Alors si ça, ça ne prouve pas que tu es un homme bien, alors je n'y comprends vraiment rien ! Hurla-t-elle finalement avec un sanglot dans la voix. »

La jeune blonde avait ramené ses mains sur son visage, pour empêcher que Kyo ne la voit dans cet état, surtout après une telle déclaration. Avait-elle bien répondu ? Que pouvait-il bien penser d'elle, à présent ? A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Le poids qui écrasait ses cuisses s'évapora. Elle dégagea une de ses mains de son visage, dévoilant ses yeux rougis, et aperçut Kyo se redresser et enlever le tissu mouillé de son front.

« Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouilla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Remet le mouch- »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et posa chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, contre le tronc du cerisier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille droite.

« Yuya... »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais la jeune fille avait parfaitement distingué son nom prononcé par la voix rauque de Kyo, qui lui avait paru à cet instant, si douce et chaleureuse. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle l'entendit à nouveau.

« Yuya, tu... »

Mais Kyo ne put terminer sa phrase. Comment expliquer à cette fille qu'il avait l'impression d'être un homme meilleur quand il était à ses côtés ? Il en était incapable. Chaque mot qu'il prononcerait ne serait pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il pouvait se trouver dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Et puis il avait sa fierté. Alors il se contenta de prononcer un seul petit mot :

« Merci. »

Un doux sourire se figea sur le visage de Yuya. Ce simple merci et pourtant évocateur de tant d'autres choses avait résonné d'une façon singulière pour elle. Mais elle ne put y penser plus longuement. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand des lèvres brûlantes se pressèrent sur les siennes. Elle resta figée un instant, troublée par ce geste soudain. Mais quand elle sentit une main venir agripper sa nuque et qu'un violent frisson parcourut son échine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, consumée par le désir qui naissait en elle, et approfondit ce contact plus qu'elle ne s'en saurait cru capable. A nouveau, Yuya perdit complètement pied face aux sensations que lui procurait le grand brun, lui rappelant -non sans la faire rougir- la première et récente nuit qu'ils avaient partagés.

La jeune blonde cru défaillir à nouveau quand Kyo abandonna sa bouche pour descendre déposer des dizaines de baisers enflammés sur son menton puis sur son cou. La main dans sa nuque descendit elle aussi et fit glisser le col de son yukata, dénudant son épaule gauche. Le vent vint caresser sa peau nue et c'est à ce moment là que Yuya eut un éclair de lucidité, se rappelant subitement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

D'un geste rapide et déterminé, elle repoussa Kyo, sans oser avouer qu'elle le faisait à contrecoeur. Celui-ci regarda d'un oeil interrogateur la jeune femme qui avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille et les joues roses, se demandant pourquoi elle le repoussait ainsi, alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, elle semblait apprécier ce moment. Yuya ne tarda pas à s'expliquer.

« Règle numéro une : pas de... euuh... ça en public. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du samuraï.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir à ta foutue règle ?

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, affirma la chasseuse de primes en croisant ses bras, résolue. »

Kyo la toisa du regard. Cette fille croyait vraiment que lui, Kyo aux yeux de démons, allait s'abaisser à respecter des règles ? En plus qui l'empêchaient d'assouvir son désir envers ce petit bout de femme qu'il peinait tant à contrôler ? Enfin... elle avait raison, il n'avait pas le choix. Jamais il ne pourrait la forcer.

« T'es vraiment une fille chiante, lâcha-t-il finalement en se détournant et en sortant sa pipe. »

Yuya ne releva même pas que Kyo venait de la traiter de « fille chiante ». Non, elle avait compris que de cette manière, derrière cet affront, il respectait son souhait. Il la respectait. Un large sourire franc et chaleureux naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Kyo ? Fit-elle avec une voix douce. »

Il inclina la tête et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

« Merci. »

* * *

_Les personnages sont la propriété de Akimine Kamijyo._

Bonsoir ! (enfin bonne nuit.. bouuh il est tard)

Voilà, c'était mon tout premier écrit sur SDK que je publie ici : un petit one-shot sur du Kyo/Yuya, que j'affectionne particulièrement ! C'est suite à une relecture de SDK que j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire mais aussi de partager mais je vous avoue que je ne suis pas trop sereine, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! J'avais également dans l'idée de faire une série d'OS sur ce même thème, c'est-à-dire le trajet de Kyo et Yuya jusqu'à Kyoto, dites-moi si cela serait susceptible de vous intéresser ! ;)


End file.
